r a n c o r
by EruToMomo
Summary: Each night he heard the familiar creak of the hesitant door he knew what she’d come for; comfort and a bit of release, and who was he to deny his princess?


_Hello! This is my first fic on this site so I'm a little apprehensive as to how it goes down. xD;; Hopefully well!! *crosses fingers*_

_I deleted the first version of this because it didn't upload properly and I forgot to write this little introductory section. /// Oops._

_It's meant to be read alongside Radiohead's 'Nude' : (youtube)/watch?v=1ky1td3_6LY_

_You know what to do with the link. =3_

_Anywho I hope that you enjoy it, and please **R+R** I'd greatly appreciate it!_

* * *

_It wasn't meant to be like this. _

He was the brave young hero of the tale, sent on a perilous journey to retrieve memories of the one he loved, and this beautiful, delicate woman writhing beneath him was the princess of Clow. He had paid his price of losing position in her memories, yet here they were in a run down hostel room that stank of damp and mould and sex.

_You're disgusting._

He'd told himself so after they'd first lay together in the previous world. Egged on by her desperation and tear-stained cheeks he'd given in and quenched their shared loneliness while the magician and ninja patrolled the area. They weren't within range of the young lovers, but he knew they were aware. He could see it each morning she would flee from his room, their hard eyes conveying what he already thought of himself. A soft bite at his neck reminded him of the princess he was wrapped around.

_You know that King Touya would murder you himself if he was aware of this._

He knew it would be the most painful death the king could muster if he ever found out that the _brat _of Clow was sodomising his little sister. Beneath him Sakura moaned into the crook of his neck.

_Could you blame him?_

She was his first and he hers. She had looked at him with such purity when he first entered her virgin walls that he nearly could have committed seppuku when her face twisted in pain. He'd nearly pulled out and put a stop to it there and then but a graceful leg kept him in place ever since.

"_Please Syaoran, you need me, too."_

It was pathetically true. Every night when he heard the familiar creak of the hesitant door he knew what she'd come for; comfort and a bit of release, and who was he to deny his princess? To deny himself? Was it so very selfish of him to forbid himself of his love? To worship her and hold her and kiss her and whisper how much he loved her sleeping form? He didn't know, but the others appeared to find the idea repulsive. A naïve young girl with a handful of memories from her life lying with a young boy she had no recollection of. Actually, yes it did sound repulsive.

"_Syaoran…"_

Sakura nibbled his left earlobe in annoyance before gently pushing him away from her warmth. Slightly surprised and a little hurt he stared at her with mouth agape, breath still coming in short pants.

"_You're not paying attention."_

She whined lowly, straddling his lap and mounted him again. He hissed and grabbed her hips, mouth searching for hers in the darkness. He felt her smile against his lips and murmur a "_that's better_" before pushing his back to the stained mattress.

_Is this what I've turned you into?_

He stared in awe at the angel before him. How could he reduce a being so pure, to having _sex _with_ him _in a cockroach infested piece of shit excuse for a building because that was the best he could do for his beloved princess. The venom burned his mind as he guided her hips to meet his.

She moaned his name in the darkness and a cord within him snapped. Twisting both of their bodies with ease he lifted her crème legs to wrap high around his midriff and she arched like a cat at the new levels of pleasure it created. As he dominated her tiny frame with ferocity she scraped his scalp with her fingernails.

_This is what she wants._

He growled, fist clenching the dirty pillow at her head and she raised herself to meet him in ecstasy.

_She doesn't want to make love like her gentle soul should._

She mewled as he dove a hand between their connected bodies, exercising her beyond the point of a 'safe' sound level. She shouted his name and his subconscious convinced him he heard the magician stir next door.

Silencing her with a kiss he thrusted one final time, quivered as he felt her nails violently scrape down his back and with a moan lowered himself, ignoring the protesting cramps in his muscles.

_It's wrong to feel this blissful._

Gently turning on his side he slid out of her, eliciting one last breathy sigh from the princess and covered himself with the off-white blanket. He felt her weight shift and a ghost of a kiss on his cheek and she smiled one of her heavenly smiles and smoothed down his hair.

"_That was amazing."_

She breathed before swiftly dressing. The door closed with an agonized creak. He stared into the darkness for a moment, collected himself. Eyes closing he folded his arms above his head, dreading the glares he would receive in the morning.


End file.
